Face Behind A Mask
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: Erin Lee, fighter of Neo-Korea believes life cannot go on once something is lost. Does this something have to do with the Wild Card Shuffle Crest? With the revival of Schwarz Bruder and the comeback of the past Shuffle Alliance, she will know for sure.
1. Chapter 1: Guyana Getaway

Face Behind a Mask  
Chapter 1 - Guyana Getaway  
  
  
Nuriko: Sore de wa Gundam fight...ready?! Go! This story is dedicated to my friend, Kenji and her love for G-Gundam and Schwarz.  
  
Kenji: *cheers* Yay for Schwarz!  
  
Nuriko: :D Okay...well first off here are the oh so wonderful disclaimers I have to add so people will hopefully not sue me. First off I do not own g-gundam or any of the characters in it. Second I do not own the music lyrics I use in the beginning of each chapter unless I say they are original. The only things I own are the characters Mallory and Erin and their gundams, Yin-Yang and Kickbox. Thank you and enjoy the fic!  
  
Oh yeah! And if anyone here is from the Shuffle Alliance forms you may know me as Ryuichi Sakuma *bows* On with the fic! Finally!  
  
  
'I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here I know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you'  
- I'm With You - Avril Lavigne -  
  
  
A girl, no older than 20 sat alone at a small campfire in the forest. She had long blondish-white hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were set on the sky as music played from not too far off. The girl was known as Erin, fighter for Neo-Korea. She was camped out in a small forest located on the east side of the Guyana Highlands and at the time was enjoying a long book on the history of wars.  
  
It was the first annual Gundam Training Vacation in the Guyana Highlands and Erin as well as many other pilots had gathered here. Even the Shuffle Alliance had made an appearance here.   
  
"Um, 'scuse me mate, can I join you?" Came an accented voice from behind her. A girl with bright red hair stood behind her. "My name's Mallory, Neo-Australia's gundam fighter."  
  
Erin stood and shook hands with the other girl. "Of course you can join me," Erin replied with a small smile before reseating herself. Mallory took a seat next to the other girl and stared up into the sky that was darkening slightly due to sunset.  
  
"Pretty amazing here, eh?" asked Mallory.  
  
"Yeah, gorgeous," The two sat in silence for a few minutes before approaching voices began to near.  
  
Into the clearing stepped a man in his early twenties. He was dressed in blue and white and had red orange hair and purple colored eyes. It was none other then Neo-France himself, George de Sand.  
  
"Ah, excuse moi mademoiselles," he said politely. "Do you mind if my friends and I camp here with you tonight?"  
  
"It's fine with us" Erin said quietly.  
  
"Thank you. Domon, everyone, over here!"   
  
"Coming!" Answered a female voice. Into the campsite stepped Rain Mikamura, partner to Domon Kasshu. Following her was the "King of Hearts", Domon. He has shoulder length black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He was definitely nothing less than attractive.   
  
Next, was a boy looking about 16 or 17. He was known as Sai Sici, neo China's gundam fighter. He was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit and had his raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail.   
  
Following him was Chibodee Crocket the fighter of Neo-America. He was dressed in jeans, a red t-shirt and jacket. His hair was a dark blue and highlighted in the front with pink.   
  
Bringing up the rear was Argo Gulskii. He was known as Neo-Russia's fighter and holder of the Blot Gundam. He stood quietly as his friends talked among themselves.   
  
Erin, of course knew all of these people because a year ago she had attended the Gundam Fight and her friend was probably the biggest fan girl ever for these 5 guys, strange enough. In the Gundam Fight Korea had not taken place, for unknown reasons, but when the time came she'd be ready.  
  
"Thanks again," George had said to the two girls. "Everywhere we go someone wants to challenge us and all we want is to eat and rest for now" he said, exasperated.   
  
"Well...to thank us, can I have an autograph?" Mallory joked.  
  
"Sure, I'll even add my phone number!" Chibodee replied with a wink.   
  
George shook his head and mumbled "idiot" under his breath.   
  
"That's Chibodee for you," Domon smirked.   
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"Um...by the way, I know who you are but we haven't exactly been properly introduced. My name is Erin Lee, fighter of the Yin-Yang Gundam. I fight for Neo-Korea," Erin said calmly, scanning the others.   
  
"And I'm Mallory Santago, owner of the Kickbox Gundam. It's very nice to meet all of you"  
  
"Bonjour"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Nice to meet you," were the replies received. Suddenly Domon whipped around and threw a rock into a tree standing a few meters away.  
  
"Seems like your senses are all they used to be," said a voice, Domon's eyes widened.   
  
"No, impossible. Schwarz?" asked Domon, not believing his ears.   
  
"Exactly," Schwarz Bruder, fighter of Neo-Germany jumped from the tree and landed in front of the others. He was dressed in his usual coat, long pants, knee boots and mask.   
  
"But...I thought you were...dead..."  
  
"Let's just say that someone gave me a second chance," he said in his usual direct tone.   
  
'There is something about Neo-Germany's fighter I just can't explain' thought Erin. Her eyes looked over him. 'What is it...?' She felt a small jab.  
  
"You're staring," said Mallory with a little laugh. Erin blushed and quickly changed the direction of her gaze.  
  
"It's still early you know..." spoke Rain while looking at her watch. "8:00 pm"  
  
"Hmm...well...wanna play a game?" Erin asked. The others blinked.  
  
"Here, I'll show you Domon and Rain, you might have played this game before since it originated in Japan and it's really popular there too," Erin led them out of the forest and into a field that was paved over with a small concrete section. Many large machines were set up. "It's a really good form of exercise and rhythm to help in Gundam fights so when they built the near by town in anticipation for this 'get away' they added things to help us pilots train and have fun. I believe there is also a gym around here...somewhere," The others walked over and examined it.  
  
"Oh!" This is one of those dancing games, isn't it?" asked Sai.  
  
"Yup, DDR, Pump Perfect, Para Para Paradise, Pump it Up, and many others. As well as electronic fighting machines," Erin stated. "Want a go at it?" No reply.  
  
"So everyone is scared then?" she guessed as she hopped on the nearest machine, Pump Perfect.  
  
"I'll go," Mallory said as she joined Erin "But I'm sure you'd rather have someone else as a partner" she says with a small wink.  
  
"Eh?" Erin blinked as they set up a normal 2-player mode and chose a song.  
  
The music began and a Christmas mix produced by BanYa started up.  
  
The two hit almost everything perfectly and went on to 2 other stages, finally failing at the last one because of too many faults on both of their behalves.  
  
"Wow," Chibodee exclaimed.  
  
"Wanna try? You can play with someone else on one of the other machines," Erin pointed to the DDR machine.  
  
"I'll go too! It can't be any harder then cooking!" Sai Sici jumped up and ran over to the machine.   
  
"Um...how do you work it?" Erin sighed.   
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
"I'll help them, don't worry," Mallory walked over to the 2 guys.  
  
"Anybody else want to try?" Erin asked the people left.  
  
"We'll try, won't we Domon?" Rain dragged the other member of the Neo-Japan team away.  
  
"Uh..." was all that he could say in reply, not wanting to fight with Rain at the time.  
  
"It'll be fun!" Rain said cheerfully as they stepped into the dance station.   
  
"I'm exhausted..." Erin said as she sat down on the ground. She pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink.   
  
"So what has the famed Shuffle Alliance been doing since the Gundam Fight?" Erin asked George.  
  
"Nothing really. We all basically returned to our nations and continued to practice" he shrugged.  
  
"I see"  
  
"And why didn't you nation compete?"  
  
"I don't know...I guess they though all of us as a whole weren't ready"  
  
"Well I hope to see you at the next fight then"  
  
"Me too, I hope to see all of you there...I think I better get to sleep or something...see you in the morning," Erin waved and ran off.  
  
Tomorrow was the opening ceremony for the training camp; it would be a long day...  
  
  
  
Nuriko: That was a little slow moving wasn't it? Ne...please be nice and review with no flames. Suggestions are good though :D This is my first g-gundam fic so please don't be too hard ^^  
  
Kenji: Scchhhwwarrrzzz ^^ Hell-o Jell-o.   
  
Nuriko: Green jello.  
  
Kenji: We shall find Schwarz and give him green jello!  
  
Nuriko: okay ^^;;; Hey...where are Bakura and Malik? Dare I ask...  
  
Bakura and Malik: SHINING FINGER! *jump out at Kenji and Nuriko*  
  
Kenji and Nuriko: O_O;;  
  
Domon: that is MY phrase! *chases the two Egyptians in his gundam*   
  
Nuriko: Eh heh...Domon wa pika pika. ^^ Stay tuned for the next chapter..."Introductions"! 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion of Fighters

Chapter 2 - Reunion of Fighters  
  
  
Nuriko: I am not having good vibes from this fic. It seems so boring an OOC and...*continues to list*  
  
Kenji: Aww, it is good. I will help you!  
  
Nuriko: ;_; Okay, till I can get out of this slump here is chapter 2. I already have most of the story written but I change things as I type it up on the computer. Please enjoy...  
  
  
  
"Nobody is as important as you because you're my love   
But, you must not like me   
You turned away and we grew apart, saying that we should meet other people   
Still I don't wanna give up easily   
  
Freely I wanted to give you my heart   
Because it is I grandly look for love   
  
Hey, dude what you gonna do for me   
Follow me by my charm, you'll fall in love with me   
Hey U what you gonna do for me   
Even though you say it isn't so, you're heart wants it   
Don't fool me  
-U - SES-   
  
  
The morning was quiet and dawn was quickly approaching in the Guyana Highlands. All the fighters lay sleeping in miscellaneous tents, sleeping bags and ever some other 'weirder' places. In the direction of Chibidee's tent you could hear snoring as well as from Domon's.   
  
All of a sudden, "Aahhhhhhhh! ...shiittt...," There was a scream followed by a loud crash that mostly likely woke everyone in a 50 mile radius.   
  
"Owww...," Erin rubbed her head. Last night she had made the mistake of sleeping in a tree and with just her amount of luck she managed to roll over and fall out. She had hoped the branches would keep her from falling, she was wrong...  
  
Rain came running over with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" She asked, as a doctor she had to be at least a little concerned when someone falls a few feet from a tree branch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay...I think. I guess you could call me a little accident-prone...wait. Let me rephrase that. I'm just a little 'blonde', if you get my drift," Erin stood and brushed some leaves from her hair.  
  
"Well, as long as you're okay. You don't feel anything broken do you?" Erin shook her head. "Okay then. I will be out helping Sai cook breakfast, see you out there soon" Rain says in a motherly tone.  
  
"Alright, thank you Miss. Rain," Erin walked to her tent to get changed into clothes suitable for training and activeness. The ten had been set up the day before with quite some effort and had a small portable bed as well as a chest of clothes inside. Even so sleeping outside was nice, weather permitting so that is where Erin spent the night.  
  
Erin dressed in a short sleeved, blue shirt, jeans shorts and boots with a bit of height on the sole to make her a bit taller. She brushed her hair with her fingers, pulled it into a ponytail and held it with a black hair tie as she walked towards the main campfire where the group was seated.  
  
"Hey Sis!" Sai says while serving food to the others. Erin blinked at the new nickname she was given. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"Okay I suppose," She took a seat in-between Mallory and Rain and ate quietly. For a long while nobody talked, evidentially everyone was unsure of what to do next.  
  
"How bout we all go for a swim? I think there should be a river or something near here," Mallory suggested as she stood and went to rise off her plate in a tub of soapy water.  
  
"Actually there is a waterfall and a lake type water source near here" Domon says, not exactly paying attention to the conversation all the way.   
  
"That sounds good to me! Can't go and gain weight while we're here, right guys? That would be a bad impression for the girls," Chibodee says. Domon shakes his head in disbelief of what he had just heard.  
  
"Alright, lead the way bro!" Sai says, jumping up excitedly. The fighters all got changed and met in front of Japan's tent.  
  
"Ready?" asked Rain who was dressed in a t-shirt and a skirt.  
  
"Yup!" Mallory gave a thumbs up.  
  
"You guys coming too?" Erin asks Argo, George and Schwarz who had not made any comments on the conversation and had not bothered to chance.   
  
"Yes, it seems like a nice way to spend part of the morning," George says, standing. "Excuse moi" He says as he passes Erin with Argo following.   
  
"You too?" She asks Schwarz.  
  
He nods in answer and follows her down the path in which the others had taken.  
  
"Umm...sorry for asking, but do I know you from somewhere?" Erin questioned Schwarz as they walked.  
  
"Not that I know of, unless we happened to meet at the 13th Gundam fight," he says simply.  
  
"Oh...alright then," Erin continued walking, not seeing a tree root elevated slightly above the ground.  
  
"You pilot Spiegel Gundam don't youu-aaaahhh," She tripped over the root and braced herself to hit the hard, cold ground. But the impact never came. Instead two strong hands grabbed her by the shoulder and arm.  
  
"I am so sorry!" She says, standing up straight, face-to-face with Neo-Germany's gundam fighter. She blushed slightly before bowing politely and dashing down the path to where the others were waiting.  
  
'I'm so embarrassed' she thought to herself.   
  
"What took ya so long Erin?" Mallory inquired.   
  
"I had another accident," Mallory rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Again? That's two in one day!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sad, isn't it?" She replied while pulling off her shirt and shorts to reveal a blue tankini.  
  
"How's the water?" Mallory calls out to Domon who was the only one to start swimming so far.  
  
"It's okay," he called back.  
  
"Can someone keep track of time so that we're not late for the opening ceremonies?" Erin asked the three that chose to stay dry. George and Argo both nodded.  
  
There was a splash as the wild redhead from Australia dived into the water. "Damn! Domon, this water is freezing! What do you mean by 'it's okay'?!" She yelled at him. Domon just shrugged, causing laughter from most everybody. Erin chose a spot in between the water and the shore to dangle her legs in the water. She shivered. Mallory was right.   
  
'Note to self. Never ask Domon about temperatures' She thought. The setting here was kinda weird. A year ago everyone was fighting against each other and the Devil Gundam and now they were all friends. Maybe she just didn't have a grasp on what went on behind the scenes of the Gundam Fight.   
  
'So, I'm out of the loop, as always' in taking a deep breathe she dove into the cold water. She surfaced a few feet away and pushed her blonde hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail from her face. She leaned back onto the shore, just her head out of the water and closed her eyes.   
  
"Anybody want to play a game?" she heard someone ask. A few minutes later a game of Marco Polo had began between Sai, Chibodee, Rain and Mallory. She heard Sai complaining about something so she figured that he was the one having to find the others. Domon was probably meditating under the waterfall and the 3 others were probably just enjoying the view. Who knows?  
  
'So peaceful' Erin thought as the minutes drifted by.  
  
Two hours later everyone stood out in a huge field. A reporter walked through the crowd, interviewing different pilots.  
  
"Hello Domon Kasshu, may I please talk with you about your fight in the previous Gundam fight?" After a few seconds of coaxing from Rain Domon agreed to an interview. As Domon was talking with the reporter and being shown on live TV, Chibodee, Mallory and Sai Sici took the time to make funny faces and give Domon bunny ears behind his back. A laugh from the cameraman sent Domon whirling around and the 3 running into the crowd. Domon was left there cursing as Rain laughed.  
  
"Oh loosen up a little Domon," She says to him.  
  
"Testing...1,2,3," A man took the stage of a small make shift stage and tapped the microphone. A large squeak on the microphone's behalf got everyone's attention.   
  
"Ow...," Came some of the replies in the crowd.  
  
"Well wasn't that just the most wonderful thing you have ever heard?" Mallory asked Erin and Rain as she returned from wherever she had ran off to before.  
  
"You can mop up the sarcasm oozing everywhere," Erin grinned.  
  
"Aww...do I hafta mommy?" Mallory gave a cute little pout before turning forward to watch the speaker.   
  
"Okay everyone, welcome to the first annual Gundam Training Getaway! Brought to you on the lovely Guyana Highlands! There are a few rules everyone must obey while here. First off, fighting is allowed but the death of your opponent is not. Second, you cannot leave the island except on emergencies. On the other hand members of your nations Gundam Team can come at any time, if not already here. Third, there are classes running here during this month on the island. Everyone is required to take two classes, Martial Arts 3 and Dance/Rhythm 1. Finally, everyone, enjoy yourselves!" The announcer stepped off stage to talk with reporters.  
  
"Dance?! He has to be kidding. There is no way I am going to do that," Domon objected in a 'matter-of-fact' kind of tone.  
  
"Aw come on Bro. It can't be too bad. I mean they can't make us do ballet, right?" Sai Saici comments. No reply. "Er..."  
  
A sudden scream drew their attention away from classes. "DOMON! RAIN!" Came the yell of a female voice. Through the crowd pushed a girl with teal/light blue hair. She wore a bluish shirt and pants, a pink and maroon jacket, yellow gloves, a necklace with a green charm and boots. She ran up quickly and literally jumped on Domon.  
  
"Allenby?!" He asks in surprise.  
  
"The one and only! Didn't you miss me?"  
  
"Well...uh"  
  
"Of course you did! That is why you are so speechless!" She says with a grin.  
  
"It's good to see you again Allenby," Rain says with a warm, welcoming smile.  
  
"You too Rain!" She replied before whispering something to Rain. "How is your relationship going with Domon?" is what she asked, leaving Rain speechless.  
  
"I haven't seen you two before, what are your names and nations?" Allenby asks, looking over to Erin and Mallory.  
  
"Erin Lee, Korea"  
  
"Mallory Santago, Australia"   
  
"Oh wow, nice to meet you both. More female gundam fighters, yes!" She says excitedly. "We can't let all these guys take the credit for being good fighters. By the way, my name is Allenby Beardsley, I fight for Neo-Sweden."   
  
"I think we better all go sign up for classes," Rain spoke, regaining her composure.   
  
"Yeah...tomorrow's gonna be a long day," Chibodee says, sounding a little less then thrilled.   
  
"Oh it can't be that bad!" Allenby says cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, easy enough for you to say..."  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Alright, that was really long...sadly enough...there are more that are going to be longer then this --;  
  
Kenji: Fine with me :D  
  
Nuriko: ^^;; I know...Thank you for reviewing Kenji, same with Angel123292!  
Here are some answers to questions asked.  
  
Monica Chung: The character's name is Erin because her mother was American, while her father was Korean. That also explains her blonde hair. More of that will be explained later though. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Athena Masterson: Erin is fighter for Korea, in her nation they had a competition between North and South Korea which would choose which Korea would be the main source for their nations representation. This was done by an equal amount of fighters sent from North Korea and South Korea were sent to compete against each other. Erin Lee of South Korea won, making her the rep. and South Korea the main source of representation. (I hope that wasn't too confusing ^^). It will be explained later in the story to more extent. I really like your fanfic and I can't wait to see what your Korean character is like :) And you are right about myself being a Fushigi Yuugi fan...I love it ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and I can't wait till you get more of your fic up!  
  
Nuriko: stay tuned for the next chapter, "I have to do...what?!"  
  
*Yami Bakura and Malik go running by, being chased by God Gundam*  
  
Nuriko: ^^; 


	3. Chapter 3: I Have to Do WHAT?

Face Behind a Mask  
Chapter 3 - I Have to...WHAT?!  
  
  
'To the music  
Come on get up and dance to the music  
Get up get up and dance  
  
If you feel it in your bones, yeah  
I suggest you get it on girl  
Yeah you better not blow this chance now  
Here's the music get up and dance yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Move, move, move to the funky beat  
And we're groovin  
Groovin, grooving, groovin  
Till you're hot as heat  
And we're move  
Move, move, move to the funky beat  
And we're groovin  
Groovin, grooving, groovin  
Till you're hot as heat  
  
Come on get up and dance to the music  
Get up get up and dance to the music  
Come on get up and dance to the music  
Get up get up and dance to the music'  
- Get Up and Dance - Freedom (DDR song) -  
  
  
Erin woke up earlier then the others and sat on a ledge by the waterfall everyone had visited the previous day.   
  
"Who is he really? I know I have seen him before," She pondered and she pulled out a chain with a silver ring on it. Inside the ring was engraved a small message.  
It read: "I'll always be there".  
  
Erin gripped the ring tightly as a tear fell down her face and emotions and memories cam flooding back. The ring had been given to her 3 years ago when she was 16. At the same time she was engaged to marry a person...a person by the name of Kyoji Kasshu.   
  
At the time of the engagement Erin had not liked the idea of her father's set up. How was she supposed to marry someone she didn't even know?  
  
Then over the next year she slowly began to accept the fact of her future with Kyoji. It was weird how her feelings could change so easy...and then again they later changed again...but for the worse. All because of the Devil Gundam...  
  
As Erin sat holding the ring she remember when Kyoji had given it to her on her 16th birthday.  
  
"It's not true, he's not here anymore. And even though I didn't act like it at the time, I loved him," A tear splashed to the ground below her feet.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing up here?" asked a voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh...hello Schwarz," She said turning around to face the speaker. "I'm really sorry if I woke you or something."  
  
"No, I am always up at sunrise."  
  
"Oh...okay. I'm still sorry though. I was just kinda up here thinking about the past."  
  
"It's not the best to dwell on the past. It will make your future more miserable that way," Erin looked into his dark eyes. Hadn't she heard hat somewhere before? Like when her mother had died?  
  
"Yes, well I can't help it. It's been my main past time for the last few years of my life," She gave a feeble laugh.   
  
"Hey Schwarz! Where are you?" She heard Domon call.  
  
"Don't frown so much and forget about the past. The past is what it is for a reason" With that he disappeared.   
  
"What is this feeling...it's something I can't even describe..." Erin shrugged and walked off to see if some of the others were awake.   
  
"When is our dance lesson again?" asked Rain as Erin approached.  
  
"11:00 am. We have 45 minutes," Mallory replied.  
  
"Hehe I can't wait!" Allenby said excitedly.  
  
"Good for you," Chibodee said sarcastically. "It's not fair I don't see why we have to do this"  
  
"It can't be that bad," replied George, 'I heard that all we are doing it learning a waltz."  
  
"Like that's any better. You're starting to sound like the girls now."  
  
"What do you think Argo? You haven't commented on this any," George inquired.  
  
"If it's what we have to do then so be it," is all he said as a reply.   
  
"Hey, isn't Natasha here? Or Bunny, Shirley and the others?" Rain joined into the guy's conversation.  
  
"Natasha stayed behind in Neo-Russia."  
  
"Yeah the girls stayed in the house we share in New York."  
  
"That's what I figured," Rain said.  
  
'I feel so left out' Erin hadn't said anything the past few minutes so instead decided to go change and head off to the class on her own. She went back to her tent, changed into some caprice and a tank top, grabbed a bag with water and other things and was on her way.  
  
"Why are you following me?" She asked, halfway down the path to the field in which the class was held.  
  
"You have good reflexes," Schwarz says as he jumps from a nearby tree.  
  
"Ah...I just call it a sixth sense...but yeah, I guess you could say that," She said plainly as she continued to walk on. "What do you want from me anyways?"  
  
"To help you. There is something you need to learn...that I need to teach you soon. A fight will begin in the near future and if you cannot learn to become closer to the others...you may not survive," Schwarz replied, his voice serious.   
  
"I can't trust others, not after some things I've been through. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"You're right, I probably wouldn't but still, you must try to get over your past and it's more important for you to find happiness then for myself to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, someone out there...wants to see your smile," And with that he was gone, faded into the shadow of a nearby tree.   
  
"Only Kyoji could make me smile now...and he's gone."   
  
'Maybe I'm being stubborn but still...'  
  
Erin arrived at her first class early. The only other people besides the teacher were 2 other girls from different nations.  
  
"Excuse me, but what will we be doing in class?"  
  
"Basically just ballroom, unless you'd rather do ballet or jazz."  
  
"I would, but I don't think my camping companions would be," She laughed and went to stretch out her tense muscles.  
  
"DOMON COME BACK HERE!"  
  
Minutes later Argo showed up carrying Domon over his shoulder, Rain and Allenby dragged Chibidee by his jacket and the others literally in stitches from laughing.   
  
"Attention everyone! We will begin in 5 minutes, everyone find a partner!" Mallory joined with George, Allenby with Chibodee, Rain with Domon, Christina of Neo-UK with Sai, Argo with Samantha, Neo-Brazil and soon only Erin and Schwarz were left...  
  
Erin could hear Mallory giggle as she partnered up with the masked gundam fighter.  
  
"Oh Ra..." Erin prayed to the Egyptian sun god.  
  
"Okay everyone, when doing a waltz you do three basic steps. Girls step back first, then side with the left and together with the right. Then they go forward on left. Side on right, together left. Guys step forward on the left, side right, left together. Then back right, side left and right together. Got it? Okay, begin!"  
  
"Oww, Domon that was my foot!" Was the first of the many complaints that began. Basically the only couple doing it right was Argo and Samantha and Erin and Schwarz. George was trying, he really was but Mallory almost tripped and fell, nearly taking the poor Frenchman with her.   
  
"Okay, stop! Let's try this again," The teacher sighed as she went around with each group that needed help.  
  
"But um...excuse me but why are we learning this?" Sai asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you? There is a formal dance that is being held in about a week. This may help you out later and I feel it better then making everyone try ballet with pirouettes and such."  
  
Domon choked in surprise to that comment causing Allenby to snicker softly.  
  
"That's what I thought your reply would be," The teacher pressed a button on her portable cd player and a waltz began to play.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, ready, go!" The girls placed their left hand on their partners shoulder while the guys placed their left hand on the girl's waist. Both right hands were clasped together and held at shoulder length, elbows bent.  
  
The run though of the dance went much better, much to the teacher's relief.  
  
"You make a pretty good partner," Erin said as class ended and everyone stretched out their arms.  
  
'You can dance the way Kyoji did...'  
  
  
Nuriko: Okay, stay tuned for the next chapter, "Accidents Happen". Thank you to Kenji and Angel123292 who have been constant reviewers of this fic and my bad writing! :D I hope you like this chapter as much. To others...come on, review! I need feedback! Tell me if you liked it, what you thought of my characters...anything! (cept flames)  
  
Malik: ^_^ *waves happily*  
  
Nuriko: What are you doing?  
  
Malik: Hiding from Domon and his Gundam  
  
Nuriko: Where is Bakura?  
  
Malik: Being tortured by the God Finger attack.  
  
Nuriko: Ohh...hey wait! O_O;;  
  
Malik: ^^; 


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents Happen

Face Behind a Mask  
Chapter 4 - Accidents Happen  
  
  
I do not own G-Gundam, see disclaimer on the first chapter.  
  
'Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand'  
- Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton -  
  
  
"Hey Erin, wait up!" hollered Mallory.  
  
"Hmm, what is it?" asked Erin, switching her dance bag to her other shoulder.  
  
"I dunno, you seem kinda depressed, what's wrong?" The 2 girls walked down a small man made path towards the martial arts area. It was already a little after 1 and they wouldn't be out of their next class till 4, leaving time for barely anything.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, why do you think something is? Sorry if I'm kinda not a bright and happy ball of sunshine but I have a lot on my mind," Erin said. Mallory looked a little hurt at the response but didn't reply right away.   
  
"Okay...fine. I guess I'll just see you at the next class then," Mallory picked up her pace and walked quickly past Erin and towards the end of the path, sadness filling her bright blue eyes.  
  
"I'm so stupid...I shouldn't have taken it out on her," Erin said sadly.  
  
'Why can't I share my emotions? I should try harder' Erin continued to walk alone, yet there was a feeling of danger in her mind. Someone of something was following her...  
  
"Move!" Something grabbed her just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground where she was standing. Her body hit the ground and rolled with the other form a few feet, leaves and sticks getting caught in her long hair.  
  
"Domon, Erin, are you both alright?" Rain and Allenby came rushing over.   
  
"I am but I don't know about Erin," Domon replied as he brushed some dirt out of his hair and sat up straight on the ground.   
  
"I am okay, thank you Domon," She went to move to stand but felt a sharp pain in her arm that attracted her attention. There was a large gash on her right arm and she seemed to be loosing a lot of blood.  
  
"We need to get to the medical station!" Rain exclaimed. "We can't let her lose any more blood!" Domon gently picked up Erin and nodded.   
  
"How far is it?"  
  
"Pretty far. 20 minutes or more on foot."  
  
"Damn, that's too long! I don't even know if they can perform transfusions here!" Domon yelled.  
  
"That's not all, look!" Allenby pointed to Erin's left leg, another scrape was there but this one was longer and looked deeper.  
  
"Great, we better get going," Domon said. "Allenby, go tell the others what happened."  
  
"Okay!" She ran off down the path Mallory had taken.   
  
"Rain, you get a head start and try to get the doctors to meet us halfway!" Rain nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Domon, you know you don't have to help me you know..." Erin croaked.  
  
"Just shut up, don't talk or you'll make yourself worse," He said in a strict tone. He pulled a shirt out of a bag he was carrying and quickly ripped it into strips. Then he tied them tightly around her wounds to use as bandages for the time beings.  
  
"Okay, hold on," He picked up Erin on her back and began to walk at a fast pace towards the medical center.  
  
They had been walking nonstop for about 10 minutes before Domon had to stop and stretch his arms that were beginning to become stiff.  
  
"I wish I had God Gundam but it's scheduled for inspection today...dammit, why today of all days did someone have to get hurt?!" He cursed as he stretched his arms and neck. "Okay, ready to go Erin...Erin? Oh shit..." Erin had passed out on the ground, most likely from blood loss. Domon picked her up and started off again but he knew he didn't have much time left because she was already turning pale.  
  
"Domon!" He looked up to see Rain coming towards him in a jeep. An ambulance was following closely behind. They placed Erin on a stretcher and rushed her back to the hospital.  
  
An hour later Domon, Rain, Allenby, George, Argo, Schwarz, Sai Saici and Chibodee sat around in the waiting room of the hospital.  
  
"When will they tell us if she's okay...?" Sai asked Rain.  
  
"I don't know, hopefully soon. They wouldn't even let me see if she's okay with my medical experience..." Just as Rain said that a doctor walked out of the room in which they had taken the blonde gundam fighter.  
  
"Is she okay?!" Half of gundam fighters that were waiting yelled.  
  
"She stable, we fixed up her injuries but...she lost a lot of blood and I don't know if she'll be able to live without a transfusion. Unfortunately this hospital's blood bank does not have the right type for her, blood type O. We figure she'll remain in this normal state for maybe another 5 hours until things get critical."  
  
"It's not looking good unless somebody with the same blood type as her can give her some of their own blood.." Rain stated.  
  
"Well one of us has top have type O blood, right?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"I do," Argo said.  
  
"Me too!" Allenby piped in.  
  
"I do as well," Schwarz added.   
  
"I think that two people should be enough," The doctor said.  
  
"I'll go," Schwarz said.  
  
"I'll go too," Allenby said with a grin. Argo nodded at their fast decision.  
  
"Okay the transfer will be done through veins in the arms. Miss. Allenby, you will go first, if that is alright?"  
  
"Sure!" Allenby sat down in a chair next to a large machine that was supposed to purify and transfer blood from one person to another. She winced as a small tube was stuck into her arm but relaxed after a few moments. 30 minutes Allenby was relieved from her job and Schwarz took her place.  
  
The system was yet again set up and the doctor left.  
  
Erin was mouthing things in her sleep as Schwarz sat there in the room with only the sound of a light beeping coming from the machines to be heard.  
  
"I'm sorry...Domon...Schwarz...everyone...don't...kill me instead..." Was all she said before falling silent again.  
  
Another half an hour passed and the doctor returned.   
  
"Would you like to go back to the waiting room?" The nurse who was assisting the doctor asked. Schwarz shook his head.  
  
"I am fine here."  
  
"Alright, I will return with something for you to eat and drink so you can regain some of your energy," She says as she picks up a clipboard and walks out of the room. Everything yet again fell silent.  
  
A few hours later Erin began to wake, the blood transfusion had been successful.   
  
"hmm..." She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Schwarz sitting on a chair near her bed, eyes closed. Blinking she looked at the tubes in her arms and the machines that were surrounding her.  
  
Lying on her back and staring at the ceiling she thought of what happened.  
  
"I wonder if Domon helped me because he remembered who I am...I doubt it..." Erin thought about the brother she almost had. Domon was more her age then Kyoji was. That was what made her angry when she was engaged. Kyoji was 10 years older then she was yet Domon was only 2 years older. But now it didn't seem to bother her anymore because of how she knew, or at least thought Domon and Rain felt about each other. She liked them together.  
  
"If only Kyoji has lived," she mumbled. "But saying if only won't bring him back, will it?" she asked nobody in particular.   
  
"It's good to see you're awake," said the doctor as he walked in.  
  
"Yes, it is," joined in Schwarz who was probably listening to her talk to herself all along.  
  
"You're friends are anxious to see you," added the doctor. He moved aside and Sai came running in and pounced on the rail of her bed, keeping perfect balance.   
  
"Uh...hi," she smiled weakly. For one of the first time in her life, she felt like she had true friends.  
  
  
Nuriko: *sighs* Typing hurts your neck, but I'm sure everyone knew that already. Anyways the next chapter is called "Masked Man" so please stay tuned! And thank you to everyone who reviewed!   
  
Erin: *looks at self* Do you think I am a Mary Sue?  
  
Nuriko: ^^;; I don't know. I figure most or all of my OCs are Mary Sues ^^   
  
Malik: But aren't they perfect?  
  
Nuriko: Well I guess...I don't know _;;  
  
Bakura: If so she can't be a Mary Sue because she's too accident prone and way too short! She's my Aibou's height! O.o;;  
  
Malik: *laughs* XD Taller then Yugi though!  
  
Erin: *twitch* Bakuraa...Malik...--;; *tackles them and drags them off*  
  
Nuriko: Don't hurt the Egyptian people Erin. ^^;; Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Masked Man

Face Behind a Mask   
Chapter 5 - Masked Man  
  
'I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust  
  
Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right'  
- Naked - Avril Lavigne -  
  
The sound of soft steps on the cold linoleum floors of the hospital caught everyone's attention. It had been a short week since Erin's accident and everyday they came to visit, the petite blonde seemed to be improving. As the foot steps approached so did the sounds of yelling.  
  
"No way! I am not staying in this place any longer! You can't hold me against my will!" She yelled as she sped past the Shuffles and other fighters. She had blue jeans on and her hospital robe tied up to look like a shirt.  
  
"Erin! Wait! You can't just leave!" Domon stood quickly and ran after her. "You should stay in the hospital, you don't want to get worse do you?!" He yelled as he ran after her.   
  
After a few minutes the pointless chase ended. Domon reached Erin who was sitting on the ground underneath a large tree. The lush green grass cushioned her tired body.   
  
She took a deep breath of the sweet air and sighed.   
  
"It's nice to be out, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Domon, it feels great. I couldn't stand staying in that hospital for much longer anyways. They seem to always freak me out and the food there was gross," She made a funny face and gave a thumbs down.   
  
"So what do you plan to do today?" He asks, taking a seat on the ground next to Erin.  
  
"I'm not sure. Domon, if you don't mind me asking...do you remember me?" She asks, her voice going softer and more serious then it was several minutes ago.  
  
Domon raises and eyebrow and averts his eyes to her direction. "Am I supposed to?"  
  
"My name doesn't ring any bells?" She asks, her eyes searching his for answers. A bird sings overhead and the sounds of a waterfall echo in the distance but all is silent between the two fighters.  
  
"Well, I think it sounds familiar but I just can't place it right now."  
  
Erin took a deep breath as if she expected it to clam her nerves. "Domon, at one time I was engaged to your brother, Kyoji Kasshu," Erin managed to say.   
  
'There it's out, finally...my secret is one no longer' She thinks.  
  
Domon's eyes widen significantly. "I remember you now. I should have remembered before...it's just you look so different from what I remember. I mean, you hair used to be shorter with bangs and well...wow, Erin, I'm sorry. But now I do remember, back when you first met Kyoji and I."   
  
"You have to admit, I haven't changed much though. I'm still my short little tomboy self," She says with a laugh. Domon had to agree with that.  
  
"Erin, I need to ask you something...did you love my brother? When he was still here?"  
  
"Yes Domon, I did. Yet, I never really knew it until...until it was too late to tell him so," She says, her eyes closing, as if she was fighting with herself to hold back a tear.   
  
"Then, do you hate me? Because I was the one to kill him in the end...with the Devil Gundam?" Domon had to lie; he couldn't tell her...that his brother was now very much alive.  
  
"No Domon, I couldn't be mad at you...because you had to. It was what Kyoji wanted and it was for the good of earth and the colonies. I just miss him a lot these days."  
  
"Woah, so she was supposed to marry Domon's brother?!" Sai Sici asked from the bushes near where Erin and Domon were talking. Himself as well as the others were crouched down behind the bushes thanks to Sai's and Chibodee's ideas.  
  
Rain nodded. "Yes, they were engaged several years ago"  
  
"Wow, that must suck!"  
  
"Chibodee!!" Mallory yelled smacking him upside the head, also attracting Erin and Domon's attention.  
  
"I feel really stupid now," Erin said with a strained laugh. "Thanks for talking with me Domon, I'll see you and the others later." She walked off on her own, most likely back to camp.  
  
"I feel sorry for her," Rain says, walking over and slipping her hand into Domon's.   
  
"I don't think that's what she wants. She's not that kind of person," Domon said, his voice lower then usual. "I don't think she wants anyone's sympathy and that's why till now she hasn't really shared her feelings." Domon said as he squeezed Rain's hand lightly.  
  
- - - - - -   
  
'I'm probably not safe going off on my own...but oh well. I don't need babysitters that watch my every move' Erin walked along the small mulch path towards the waterfall which had recently become her new favorite spot to sit and think. She climbed steadily up the few rocks that lead to the top of the ledge. Upon reaching the top she saw Schwarz standing there, his lone silhouette facings towards the direction of the town.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up here?" She asked with interest.   
  
No reply.  
  
"Okay...oh! Were you one of the people listening to my conversation with Domon earlier today?"  
  
"No." He replied simply. She shrugged and walked over to stand next to him. She peered over the edge of the ledge to look at the crystal blue water below inhabited by many species of fish and other creatures like small Sea Turtles and even dolphins. It was pretty much like a lagoon, a perfect place, untainted by man made pollution.   
  
"Isn't it weird how none of us have fought in a gundam fight yet? It's like nobody wants to. Then again I didn't make things better by hurting myself..." she muttered the last part with a frown.   
  
"If you want, I will fight against you," says Schwarz, his dark colored eyes looking into hers.  
  
"Actually, that would be really great. I need to get better for the 14th gundam fight in 3 years," She replies. Schwarz nods in approval. "Let's go then." She says as she climbs down the cliff again. They both walked towards the town where their gundams were kept. It was designed like a giant hanger. The gundams didn't have to be kept there but for the first 2 weeks gundams needed to be inspected for regulation so that's where they stayed since everyone got to the highlands.   
  
"Oh yeah, and don't go easy on me because I'm a girl, okay?" She says as they walk into the hanger.   
  
"Wouldn't ever think of it."   
  
Erin grinned. "Good."  
  
They checked in with the main office to make sure their gundams were free to go today. Everything was clear, much to their relief.   
  
"It's good to be able to fight again," Erin said as she took to lift up to the cockpit of her gundam.  
  
"Hey Erin!"  
  
"Mallory? Hi! How are you?" Erin looked to her left where neo-Australia's gundam, Kickbox was kept. Mallory was peering out of the cockpit of her gundam, most likely there doing a few tune ups in it.  
  
"Okay, just fixin up my Gundam for some matches. Are you gong off for a gundam fight? That's what the others did," She says, wiping some sweat from her forehead.   
  
"Yeah, I'm planning to fight against Schwarz"  
  
"Oh okay, I'll see you later in sector B where the others are fighting then," Mallory says turning back to her work.  
  
"Ready Yin Yang?" Erin asked her Gundam. 2 Years ago, right before the start of the 13th gundam fight Erin had been chosen as Korea's gundam fighter and representative. Her gundam, Yin Yang, was named after the balance of light and dark she saw within herself.  
  
"Are you ready Miss. Lee?" asked a voice coming from the Spiegel gundam.  
  
'Can't he call me by my name?' She wondered.  
  
"Almost!" She replied as she climbed into the main control area of the gundam. The machine stirred and the ceiling and floor began moving together, pushing her body through a stretchy material. The colors of her mobile trace suit were that of the South Korean flag, since with Erin winning the match and her being from South Korea the colors would remain for her nation even though she would be representing both sides of Korea. The main section of the suit was white with a red outline on the right side of the suit and a blue outline on the other side. In the center of her chest was the emblem, Taegukki that is held in the center of all South Korean flags. It is a red and blue yin yang type symbol with the 4 universal element symbols; heaven, earth, fire and water, surrounding it. Erin quickly tied up her hair in a messy bun to keep it out of her face in the fight and walked with her gundam out of the hanger to meet Schwarz.   
  
"Where is sector B anyways?" Erin asked as she approaches her opponent in his black colored Gundam, Spiegel.   
  
"In the plains by the river and waterfall," Erin shrugged, still not knowing the exact place and just followed the other gundam.  
  
"Did you represent neo-Germany in the gundam fight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Didn't you fight against Domon? I think almost everyone did actually..."  
  
"Yes, the others in the Shuffle Alliance did as well."  
  
"Oh...okay," Silence. "Hmm...let's see." Erin said as she opened a drive in the interior of her gundam and placed a disk inside and out blasted U+K by Gackt, a popular Japanese singer. She laughed, as she seemed to have surprised her fight partner.  
  
"Isn't that Japanese music?" He asks a few minutes later.  
  
"Yup! Even though I'm Korean I know a lot of Japanese and American from friends and family." She says with a grin.  
  
"Okay, I think we're here."  
  
"Oh, you're right. Looks like Chibodee and George are goin at it," She watched Gundam Rose trying to dodge the fierce punches of gundam Maxter.   
  
"Wow, they're really good," Erin climbed out of her Gundam and hopped down to the ground. Schwarz joined her at the bottom.  
  
"Well they aren't called the Shuffle Alliance for nothing," Schwarz says to her last comment. She nods and goes over to a nearby tree to sit in the shade. She gladly sat down on the cool grass and watched the fight continue on.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking...but, why do you wear that mask?"  
  
"Because, I do not want anyone to see the face beneath, at least not yet," His answer was straightforward but still so confusing.  
  
'What does he mean?'  
  
  
Okay, that's that for chapter 5. The next chapter will be "Yin-Yang vs. Spiegel" if you hadn't guessed that already. It will also feature a match between Mallory and Erin. I hope I'm not moving this too slowly...or too fast for that matter and that it's okay to read. Umm...so far by hand there are 19 chapters written and it's still going...so...this is probably going to be quite long. I hope everyone stays interested in this until then ^^ Thank you for reading and please review!  
-Nuriko  
  
To reviewers (from chapters 3 and 4)...  
Dracou Malfouy: Eh, Kenji, I was kidding about the Mary Sue stuff ^^ Except I really do think all my characters are that way *coughs* Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and that with future chapters you will be happy before your surgery ^^   
  
Angel123292: Thank you for being a constant reviewer of this fic! I am very glad you like it and that you're still interested in reading it! Sorry for all the suspense!  
  
Nicole: Thank you for reviewing :) I too believe Kyoji deserves some happiness or another chance. I am glad you like it and I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you too!  
  
DaHaloChick: :D Yeah! Glad you liked it!  
  
Piccoloslove: Thank you so much for the criticism! I don't take it in a mean way and it'll really help me. I know my fics are not very descriptive but I am trying to work on that as I go along. I'm still learning to write well and I'm sure I will never be as good as some other writers out there but I try. I am glad you enjoyed it and I hoped you liked this chapter!  
  
Yam19cha: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter too and I'm sorry for taking so long to type it!  
  
(): Glad you want me to write more, hope this chapter was to your liking!  
  
Bob: ^_^ Yup! He is alive yet again and later you'll find out why!  
  
Monica Chung: It's alright that you couldn't review, just the fact that you read it is good for me ^_^ I hope you liked it!  
  
Athena Masterson: It's alright ^_^ I know it's hard to keep up with things. Can't wait to read more of your fic! 


	6. Chapter 6: Yin Yang vs Spiegel Gundam

Face Behind a Mask  
Chapter 6 - Yin Yang vs. Spiegel Gundam  
  
I do not own g-gundam nor any of it's characters, MS, etc.  
  
  
'I never win 1st place  
I don't support the team  
I can't take direction  
And my socks are never clean  
Teachers dated me  
My parents hated me  
I was always in a fight  
'Cause I can't do nothing right  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
Can't take the person staring back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't want to be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else'  
- Don't Let Me Get Me - Pink -  
  
  
"Let's finish this!" Came the yell of George de Sand from within the Gundam Rose. The French Gundam rushed forward, it's sword held in front of it. From the opposite side came Chibodee Crocket and Gundam Maxter, its fists raised.   
  
"Rose Hurricane!"  
  
"Gounetsu Machinegun Punch!"  
  
The resulting attacks shook the ground a created a large cloud of dust around the two fighters.   
  
"Who won?" Sai asked. The young martial artist was sitting atop Dragon Gundam but even from his height he still couldn't see the outcome of the match.   
  
Within moments the dust slowly began to settle. Within the center stood Rose Gundam and Gundam Maxter. Both had suffered damage from the last attacks but, to everyone's surprise, they were both still standing. Rose gundam's sword was held dangerously close to gundam Maxter's head. But that wasn't all, the Gundam Maxter's fist was held centimeters from Rose Gundam's headpiece, ready to commence it's attack.  
  
"I guess this decisive match didn't have a very good ending either. We would of destroyed each other!" Chibodee says with a laugh.  
  
"Yes well, we'll have plenty more chances in the future," George replied, sheathing his sword and walking over to the side where the others were waiting.  
  
"It's time," Erin says softly before walking towards her gundam. She felt a slight knot in her stomach, but for some unknown reason. Usually it would be no problem going into a gundam fight. Climbing into the gundam she moved her arms and legs to make sure her gundam was responding correctly. Taking a deep breath she got ready in a tiger stance, a form of Tae Kwon Do.   
  
"Gundam fight, ready?!" Says the voice from inside gundam Spiegel.  
  
"Go!" She yells as the Yin Yang Gundam speeds forward, shooting ammunition from its headpiece. Coming from the opposite direction was Spiegel Gundam, it's arm blades gleaming in the bright sunlight. Erin had to make a quick flip as the right blade nearly swiped her gundam's chest. From her side she pulled a long sword. Unlike the usual beam sword Gundams bear, this was made of solid metal, much like the arm blades of her opponent. As she landed on the ground in a low crouch the blade began to give off a faint glow.  
  
"Light wings!" Hollered Erin, from her Gundam's back sprout 2 angels wings, they were a white color and cast a slight shade over her gundam with their size. The gundam, with help of its wings and boosters lifted into the sky.   
  
'Because, I do not want anyone to see the face beneath' Schwarz's voice rang in her ears as she paused before dropping straight from the sky towards Spiegel Gundam.   
  
"Darkness strike!" The metal sword turned a black color and let off a bright golden glow as she called out those words. She hit Spiegel Gundam head-on, causing Schwarz's Gundam to sink into the ground slightly.   
  
"Not too bad," He says, his arms held up strongly in front of him to keep Yin Yang from scoring any damage to the dark German gundam. "But, you need to focus more!" He says, throwing his arms forward and causing Yin Yang to land squarely on the ground and slide back several meters, her right knee on the ground.  
  
In the hands of Spiegel Gundam gathered a bright red ball, within moments it shot towards Erin, turning in a net and surging with energy. Jumping out of the way at the last minute she managed to evade the attack.  
  
"Ugh..." She panted as she pushed herself to a standing position. "Well, it's easy enough to say, he's damn good."   
  
Spiegel, quick to move, continued it's rapid attack with punches and slices of it's blades that came closer and closer to be-heading her gundam every time it took a step towards her. Holding her arms in a position of a high block and a face block in the defensive was all she could do now, and every moment that was inching past, there was more a chance of her losing.   
  
"You're not fighting at your best!" Schwarz says, his voice somewhat taunting.  
  
"Shut up! I can fight on my own!"  
  
'She is so much like Domon,' Schwarz thinks as he pauses for a moment.  
  
"Fine then, have it your way. Strum Und Drang!" Gundam Spiegel began to rapidly spin; it's blades outstretched and shining deadly in the sunlight. Erin could only continue to back up, having no way to defend herself.  
  
'I could use my wings but then what would I do after that? And I've already used up so much physical and mental energy I probably couldn't keep them out long,' She thinks. Smiling softly, her arms drop to her side and she looks down.  
  
Using Spiegel's quick speed and its rapid attack, Schwarz was soon standing right next to her, an arm blade held right next to her gundam's neck.  
  
"I lost, I admit it," She says, the wings folding into the Gundam's back. Sighing heavily and finally able to take a deep breath, of which she had been holding during the fight, she walked over to where the other gundams and their pilots sat. Peeling off her mobile trace suit and dressing she jumps out of her gundam and takes a seat next to Chibodee and George.   
  
"You still have a lot to learn and improve on," A voice says in her ear, but when she turns around there was nobody there.  
  
"Hey Erin, you okay?" asks Chibodee. The neo-American fighter was happily sitting on the ground and leaning against a large tree, a piece of wheat protruding from his mouth.  
  
"Yeah Chibodee...I'm just a little discouraged."  
  
"Ah, oui. This is how Domon felt when he lost to Schwarz. But he got stronger as well," Says George, a breeze lightly blowing and moving his red-orange hair.  
  
"Yeah, all you need is some work kiddo, and you'll be fine!"  
  
'Kiddo?' Erin laughs mentally.   
  
"Thanks you guys," She says. She turns forward and watches as Dragon Gundam jumps high into the air and kick Bolt Gundam squarely in the shoulder, but to no avail.   
  
"Hey Erin, what's up?" Mallory approaches; dressed in straight-leg blue jeans, red tank top and brown boots. Topping off her attire was a tan colored cowboy hat.  
  
"Err...nothing really," Erin said, blinking at the female Australian fighter.  
  
"Hey, you want to do a gundam fight against me? I really need the practice for the 14th fight, ya know?"   
  
"Well, if you really want me to I will but I'm kinda tired..." Erin was cut off as the other girl happily clapped her hands together.  
  
"Great! Let's get in our Gundams so that when Sai and Argo are done we can fight!" Mallory grabbed Erin by the am and dragged her off.   
  
"Kickbox Gundam!" Mallory called.  
  
"Yin Yang Gundam!" They both suited up into their mobile trace suits.   
  
Mallory's Suit was a dark blue color. In the center of her chest was a large white star, the Commonwealth Star on her nation's flag. On the left arm were 5 smaller stars in a small pattern that make up the Southern Cross and finally on her right arm was the British Flag, a sign that Australia had not always been a free nation.   
  
"You know Erin...after the Gundam Fight you should visit Neo-Australia. You can visit the Northern Territory where I was born and we can camp at the Southern Hemisphere...the only place where you can see the Southern Cross at night," Mallory says.   
  
"I think that would be fun," Replies Erin.  
  
Taking a deep breath to relieve her pounding heart Mallory started off the fight. "Gundam fight, ready?!"  
  
"Go!" Erin shifted her weight to her back legs and braced herself in a cross block for Mallory's oncoming attack. Kickbox gundam came fiercely forward and began a rapid array of punches, all of which Yin Yang somehow managed to dodge.   
  
Mallory paused in her attack giving time to let Erin start one of her own. She started off with a series of high punches and body punches and ended with a crescent kick.   
  
Mallory took half of the punches but managed to catch the kick before it reached her shoulder. She rocked back on Kangaroo gundam's long tail to evade the attack.  
  
"Light wings!" Erin cried, using a lot of her mental energy to pull out the wings for her back. Shooting into the air she created a scene familiar to that of her battle with Schwarz, pulling out her sword and holding it diagonally in front of her she started her decent. Kickbox Gundam took several jumps back in order to evade the attack but Erin was ready. As soon as she hit the ground she landed in a solid crouch and shot forward, in the direction of Kickbox Gundam.   
  
Erin stopped, her blade pointed 2 inches from the headpiece of the opposing Gundam.  
  
"Wow, Erin, that was amazing!" Mallory gushed happily, even though she lost the match.   
  
"Yes...but, I still need work," She said, looking off. A noise startled her, was that...clapping?  
  
Erin turned her head, in the screen inside her gundam she saw her new friends, giving a round of applause.   
  
"But why?" She asks herself, a questioning look forming on her face. With a smile she shook her head and began to climb out of her Gundam. "I guess I'll never quite understand."  
  
  
  
Hello! Here is another chapter of Face Behind a Mask. I am very sorry it has taken me so long to type it. I was kind of hesitant on posting it because the fighting scenes were not so great. I hope they seem a little better now. Some of the moves Erin used in this chapter, like the crescent kick, are forms of Tae Kwon Do, a Korean form of fighting. You'll see more in later chapters. I hope to get the next chapter up sooner but I think I'll need a lot of Kenji's urging and my cd player set on "The Ketchup Song" non-stop to get on track :D   
-Nuriko Metallium  
  
Okay, reviewer thanks...ready?! Go!  
  
Kenji: It is okay if you can't log in ^^ Hope you are still enjoying the story and you can fwap me because this chapter took so long to put up, if you want ^^  
  
Nicole: *blush* Err, it's not that good ^^ But I am glad that you like it and are continuing to read it! It's a great thing for an author to see that people are still interested in their stories :) You'll see the relationship between the character devolop as the story goes along. Heck, I've writin up to chapter 20 so far and they're still not quite together...but they're getting there! :D  
  
Angel123292: :D Thanks for reading and reviewing yet again! I believe Erin finds out who Kyoji is in chapter...10! So you'll have to wait till then :D  
  
Dracana Luna Challenge Master: *laughs* I could almost see Chibodee saying that when I wrote it. I am glad you thought it was funny and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
Yam19cha: Wow, I've gotten a lot of requests for Erin and Schwarz to get "hitched" as they say ^^ It might just happen...we'll see ^-~ Thanks for reading!  
  
Kapies: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, hope you enjoyed it though!  
  
Lady Cecilia: Thank you very much for the suggestions :D All suggestions and comments help me out a lot. I hope you will continue to read the story!  
  
Shadow LeBlade: *grins* I am glad you liked it! I am hoping you will continue to read it too!  
  
Aynaki Hayami: Yeah, I know what you mean about North Korea. But in this story the Korea's are both combined into one. Though I plan to have them split apart very much later in the story (actually the sequel...). But, thanks for reading and I will tell you if I need a Korean name ^_^   
  
Rita/Ricky/Serena: I am South Korean too, well actually, Korean American. That is one reason why Erin is Korean in the story, I already knew a lot about eh nation and they didn't mention a gundam for Korea in the main series.   
  
Bob: Erin will find out in chapter 10, who Schwarz is. Hmm...kiss them? Well I plan on Rain and Domon getting married at the end of the story...and maybe a double wedding with Erin and Schwarz...we'll see!  
  
Sonic 1: I might bring the Rising Gundam in, but in the series the Rising Gundam was damaged in the fight against Walter Gundam...so I'm not sure yet. Thank you for the info though!  
  
Tails 1: Yeah, Fuunsaki I believe...I may add him back into the story, but I'm not sure as of yet.  
  
Allanby: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it!  
  
BlackHawk: I hope you liked this chapter and I will try and get some newer ones up sooner!  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
Nuriko: *big breath* Wow, that sure took a while.  
  
Malik: Yeah I know, and you've been neglecting your other fics too!  
  
Nuriko: Sorry ^^;; I will work harder!...or I'll try to at least!  
  
Bakura: Procrastinator...  
  
Nuriko: Be quiet Tomb Robber --;;  
  
Bakura: :D That's me!  
  
Nuriko: Wait...how did you escape Domon?  
  
Bakura: I just went back in the Millennium Ring.  
  
Nuriko: Oh...alright then ^^ Chicken.  
  
Bakura: --;;;  
  
Malik: ^^;; Nuriko does not own G-Gundam or us YGO characters!  
  
Bakura: Which is a good thing...  
  
Nuriko: --;; Please review, constructive comments are appreciated! 


	7. Chapter 7: A Session of Training

Face Behind a Mask  
Chapter 7 - A Session of Training   
  
I do not own G-Gundam.  
  
'One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know.  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal.  
  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go.  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter'  
- In the End – Linkin Park -  
  
It was night and Erin found the stars and moon extremely beautiful as they contrasted on the dark night sky.   
  
"Tomorrow I vow to become a better Gundam Fighter…because I have to…" She closed her eyes slowly and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Domon, you didn't tell her, did you?" A mysterious man stood with Domon Kasshu.  
  
"No, I didn't. You can tell her whenever you think it is time."  
  
- - - - -   
  
The next morning the sound of birds rustling in the trees awoke Erin from her long sleep. She was up earlier then most of the others and quickly changed into some loose and comfortable clothing. She tied up her long blonde hair into a bun before grabbing a bag and walking towards the waterfall.  
  
Upon reaching the waterfall she dove into the icy water and swam laps for close to an hour. Breathing heavily she found herself going towards the waterfall. She positioned herself beneath its powerful surges of water and there she stayed, the heavy force trying to push her down.  
  
Soon she found herself drifting off and slowly images of the past came back to haunt her…  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Mommy, Yay! It's a real gundam! Daddy is so great! He built this all by himself!" A little girl, about 3 stood holding her mother's hand. Her mother was an American woman who had met her father on a trip to Korea. The Gundam her father has created was going to be the girl's Gundam one day… Her parents had great expectations for her and hoped that, with a lot of work their daughter would be the next representative for Korea in the Gundam Fight.   
  
Another flashback. Erin sat beside a bed, her hands wiping tears from her eyes. Her mother lie in the bed, pale and no longer moving. She had died. Her father was off in Japan meeting with someone named Dr. Kasshu so Erin was here to mourn alone.  
  
4 years after her mother's death, when she was 14 her father told her that she was engaged. He had made the arrangements in the time in which her mother had died, several years ago. The next year she would move to Japan and live with the family that would be her future parents.   
  
On her 15th birthday Erin was on a plane and heading towards Japan/ Her father was coming with her but could only stay for 2 days.  
  
The house belonging to the Kasshu's was huge and extremely beautiful. Mr. Kasshu was a scientist, like her father and his two sons were also both interested in the Gundams.   
  
"Good evening Mr. Lee." A Man in his later forties said. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable."   
  
Erin had followed her father inside the home when they arrived and was pointed up to the direction of her room. She slowly began to climb the long row of stairs on her own. Unfortunately she hadn't watched where she was going and because of it went flying down a flight on stairs and onto a landing.   
  
"Ah! Sorry!" A boy, her age with dark black hair came running down the stairs and helped her up.  
  
"Oww." She mumbled as she rubbed her elbow where she had landed.  
  
"I'm really sorry!" He said again.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine."  
  
"Who are you anyways, Mr. Lee's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, that's me," She gave a small half-smile.  
  
"Oh okay! My name is Domon! I am Dr. Kasshu's second son," he smiled happily. "Don't you want to meet my brother now?"  
  
"Er…well…I dunno." She stuttered.  
  
"Embarrassed, aren't you?" Erin blushed.  
  
"Well, yeah, kind of."  
  
"Don't worry, my brother is really nice. Anyways, want to see your room?" Erin nodded and followed Domon down a long hallway at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Here it is!" He opened a large door of a room to show a rather large bedroom. It was painted light blue with mythical creatures painted all over the walls. There was a large canopy bed, dresser, closet, night stand and a desk. Set up on the desk were her laptop and a pile of books that had been sent to Japan ahead of time.   
  
"Wow, it's wonderful, I love it!" Erin exclaimed. She went to look out of the window located by her bed. The house was built a few minutes from the main city of Tokyo so Professor Kasshu could work easier. There was a great view of Mount Fuji from the window in which she stood in awe.  
  
"Your house is wonderful!"  
  
"Domon? Can you and Erin please meet us all downstairs?" Mrs. Kasshu said through the door.  
  
"Okay, be down in a second!" Domon replied. "Ready, Erin?" She nodded meekly.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She had replied.   
  
The two walked downstairs and into the living room. Sitting there were her father and Domon's father and mother. Sitting on an empty couch was a guy with black-brown hair, almost like Domon's. He had on a navy blue shirt and jeans. Erin figured her was about 6'4" when standing, pretty tall compared to her 5'2".  
  
"Ah Erin, nice to finally meet you," Mr. Kasshu stood and shook her hand. She bowed politely. "Kyoji, please come here." She watched the guy stand and walk over to his father and her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miss. Erin." He said to her politely.   
  
"You too…" She had replied softly.  
  
'This is so weird, meeting the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with!' She said to herself.   
  
"Why don't you three go outside and show Erin around?" Suggested Mrs. Kasshu.   
  
"Okay, let's go!" Domon raced out of the room and out the door.  
  
"Er…okay."   
  
The three walked around outside for 30 minutes. It was uncomfortable for Erin, would she ever get used to it?  
  
"Time for dinner!" came a yell from the house.   
  
"Okay!" Domon replied.  
  
"Hey, Domon, you go inside. I'm gonna talk with Erin for a few minutes. Tell Mom and Dad that we won't be long." Kyoji said, Domon nodded and began a walk back to the house.  
  
"So, you like it a lot here?" Kyoji asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's really nice…" He voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry everything has been so tense."  
  
"It's okay, it's not your fault so don't worry about it…"  
  
"Thank you Erin."  
  
"Wow, you actually said my name without saying 'Miss.'!" She laughed, as did Kyoji.  
  
"I really hope you'll enjoy your stay…"   
  
A few years later was the accident with the dark gundam, when Kyoji had left.  
  
At the time Erin was in the house studying for exams. She heard noises from the lab and watched in horror as the Devil Gundam flew off. When she arrived in the hangar Mrs. Kasshu was dead and Domon was vowing to kill his brother one day for what he did. Her world had fallen apart; everything she did to fit into the new living style was nothing in the end.   
  
Nuriko: *coughs* _;;; Sorry for the wait…I've been really busy with school. I may even drop my fics, or just not write anything new. I find it so hard to keep up with everything and I don't know what to do. I am only writing this now because it's snowing and I have a day off of school.   
  
Hayato (Duel Jewel): *poking the snow*  
  
Bakura: o.o;; What is this thing you call snow?  
  
Nuriko: It's white and fluffy, it's actually made from rain.  
  
Malik: Oooh, I wanna go play! :D  
  
Nuriko: Go ahead…just…don't eat yellow snow *cringe*  
  
Hayato, Kang Ta, Woo Hyuk, Tony, Jae Won, Hee Jun, Bakura and Malik: *go outside to play* ^__^ Yay!  
  
Nuriko: Oh boy ^^; Anyways thank you to all that reviewed and I am sorry for the delay. I really can't say anymore when I am going to update, it's hard to tell. Sorry. 


	8. Chapter 8: Night of the Dance

Face Behind a Mask  
Chapter 8 - Night of the Dance  
  
  
"Ah! Why are you hitting me?   
What are you? I wanna get rid of you.   
You are choking me down and I wanna, I wanna....  
  
They ruined me.   
They took it all, even my last hope.   
They ruined me.   
They took it all even my last hope.   
  
Say ya! I couldn't show my face.   
I didn't want anyone to find out bruises all over me.   
"Did you go to school yesterday?"   
"Did anything happen to you?"  
They might be looking for me.   
I can't tell anyone about it.   
No, I can't do it.   
Nothing can help me out.   
Yes, I would be there for sure,  
At the same time, at the same place.   
It's like a routine, but I'm kept inside.   
It's not what I want.   
Absolute power! Absolute rules!   
My opinions mean nothing."  
- Junsaheh Hooyeh (Warrior's Descendent) – H.O.T -  
  
  
When Erin awoke she found herself lying face down on the ground. The sun's bright rays were drying her soaked hair and clothes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You collapsed in the water." replied a voice.  
  
"Eh, Domon? I did?" She blinked. He nodded to her in reply.  
  
"You were saying things in your sleep also."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it was hard to tell. Anyways, Rain wanted me to ask you if you were coming to the dance in two days…and if you are, who are you going with?"  
  
"Ah…well I really hadn't thought about it…I don't think I'll be going either."  
  
"What? Why?" Domon asked.   
  
"Um, it's a formal dance, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh…well….I just don't like dresses."   
  
"Nice reason…"  
  
"But seriously, I don't." She replied while wringing out her hair.   
  
"Well you should think about it. I need to get back to training with the other Shuffles, I'll see you later." Domon waved slightly and walked off leaving Erin there alone.   
  
'It would have been really nice to be Domon's sister…' Erin shook her head, it was no use to think like that.   
  
It was near sunset when Erin had finished with the rest of her training. She hadn't eaten much of anything all day so she decided to return to camp she was sharing with the others.  
  
Upon reaching the camp site she heard people talking. Sitting there were Domon, Rain, Sai Sici and a little girl with dark teal colored hair pulled into two pigtails.   
  
"Hi Erin, welcome back!" Rain smiled and made room for her in the circle.   
  
"Hi, my name is Cecil, I'm the sister of the fighter with the Mermaid Gundam. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand with a sweet little smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Cecil. My name is Erin. Do you know Domon and the others from the Gundam fight in Hong Kong?" Erin shook Cecil's hand.  
  
"Yes, Sai was against my brother in the Gundam Fight. It was a really good match…" She trailed off, most likely remembering the fight and all the events she had experienced just a few years ago.  
  
"Oh okay, I see…"  
  
"Hello everyone!" Chibodee, Argo and George walked over with Allenby and Mallory in tow.   
  
"So who here had dates for the dance?" Chibodee asked. Erin sighed, why was that the only topic she was hearing now?  
  
"I do." Sai's face turned red. Domon and Rain were going together, Mallory, George, Chibodee, Allenby and Argo were all going as a large group.  
  
"What about you, I'm sure someone has asked you." Chibodee says. Erin shakes her head and gives a fake smile.  
  
"No, I don't think I am going."  
  
"What? Why?! Oh…hey, why don't you go with Schwarz?"  
  
"Ehhhh???" Erin nearly fell over. "Well…I…" She stuttered and began to blush slightly.  
  
"Oh! Erin is embarrassed!" Mallory teased.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"So, you'll go then? Unless you're to embarrassed that is!" Chibodee says, nearly laughing to death.  
  
"Alright…I guess I will."  
  
"Yeah!" Chibodee and Mallory high-fived each other, having achieved their goal.  
  
"Yay for me…" Erin said sarcastically. After eating she went away to get ready for bed. "Such a good day…" She rolled her eyes before settling into her comfortable little tree and falling asleep.   
  
- - - - -   
  
Next morning Erin awoke at sun rise and walked to a field with a book bag filled with things to workout. Setting up her CD player and hooking up the speakers she put in a cd she had just burned before she left home. The song "Renai Revolution 21" by Morning Musume began to play. She stretched her arms at first before working on splits and back bends.   
  
After a while things got boring and she just didn't feel like doing anything anymore.  
  
"I should probably keep going…" She said with a laugh as she lay down on the cushioned grass. A light breeze whipped her hair around her face.  
  
"Dance tomorrow…eh…I don't want to go…" She mumbled as she closed her eyes and once again took a trip into the past.   
  
- - - - -   
  
"Erin, I am really sorry that things didn't work out…"She had returned home to Korea after 2 years, her dreams being shattered.   
  
Upon arriving home she began to work with the gundam her father has built. For the next 6 months she trained and soon it was time for Korea to choose a Gundam Fight representative.   
  
One Friday morning she got up early and dressed. It would be the first round of the tournament today. Erin was worried though. She could move fairly fast and her gundam was pretty strong but would that be enough? The tournament would be held on earth, since a colony wasn't exactly the place to fight. She wondered if Domon had went to earth and try to find his brother…probably not. Earth would be closed off soon anyways for the Gundam Fight. Since her father had a permit to live on earth all year round for his studies he may have to find a place to live in the colony for a while. Erin definitely didn't want to see him get hurt. These days not too many people liked living here anyways, compared to a highly advanced colony that is. But Erin had grown up here and loved every part of it.  
  
"Ready Erin?"  
  
"Yes…" She replied as she slowly walked from her room. She climbed into the truck that transported her gundam and they were off, towards the stadium in Seoul.   
  
Fight after fight occurred that day…and Erin won them all. Soon it was time for the finals and Erin sat, heavily breathing in a large room.  
  
While she was waiting and resting someone ran into her arm, causing her to drop her soda.  
  
"Oh I'm sor--…oh never mind, it's YOU…" a girl with pitch black hair frowned. "My lovely opponent, see you in the battlefield."  
  
"Just great…a gundam pilot with a moody disposition and a fairly big attitude…just what I needed." Erin followed the girl and headed to her own Gundam.  
  
"Okay everyone! Welcome to the final round in deciding who will be out Gundam Fighter for Neo-Korea! On our left we have MinYa from North Korea while on our right there is Erin Lee from South Korea! Okay, gundam fight…"  
  
"Ready…" MinYa's voice was challenging and firm.  
  
"Go!" Erin cried out. Starburst Gundam, belonging to MinYa surged forward with a burst of speed and power.  
  
"Star shooter!" She yelled and raised her hand. Many small stars with explosives built inside shot towards Yin Yang Gundam. The stars were able to sense heat inside a gundam and headed straight towards Erin. Erin used to two guns in the center of her gundam to destroy most of them and take less damage. Both guns made up the circles on the Yin Yang on her Gundam's chest plate.  
  
"Not bad, but…no half Korean idiot is going to beat me!" Erin clenched her fists tightly.  
  
"So that's what this is about…well, you can just shut up!" Erin cried. She loved her mom even if she was American…it didn't matter to her. "I'll make you take back those words!" Erin's aura began to glow a bright red color around her. A black feathered wing grew from the left side of her Gundam's back while a white wing grew from the other side.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, you are here to see Yin Yang's special mode, only seen when the pilot reaches their max peak of anger. This is called 'clash of power' and shows the force of light and dark mixing together! What a sight!" The announcer said to the 'in-awe' crowd.   
  
"Two faced strike!" Erin said as she brought out her sword and sliced the head off of the opponent's gundam.   
  
"I…won…" She said before things blacked out.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Erin awoke with her heart beating madly. It was long after dark. Are the others worried? Probably not…  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next day Erin supposedly had a martial arts lesson with the others. She headed to the 3rd field and met with the others. The class was pretty uneventful seeing as all the students and the teacher were tired from a long few days.   
  
Afterwards the girls went to clean up for the dance.  
  
"Ne Erin…what are you wearing for the dance?" Mallory asked. She was dressed in a long red dress with a full skirt. It highly accented her bright red hair.  
  
"I dunno…I talked to my dad a day ago and he said he'd send something…"   
  
"Hey Erin, a big package just came for you!" Sai yelled.  
  
"Wow…you must be psychic or something…" Mallory laughed as Erin walked off towards the direction of the yell.  
  
When she arrived in the center of the camp she found a rather large crate awaiting her. A note with it read that the dress she requested was sent as well as a new weapon for her gundam.  
  
Erin decided to open the large crate later, seeing that the dance was to start in 30 minutes.  
  
In the smaller box was a long blue spaghetti strap dress with a matching pair of shoes. There were also things for her hair, jewelry and make up included. She ran to her tent quickly and found the other girls waiting for her when she stepped out.  
  
"You look great!" Rain said cheerfully. Erin blushed from the praise.  
  
"Thanks, you all do too."  
  
"Okay, let's get going…the guys should be there already." Rain began to walk towards area two of the island.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Cecil cheered.  
  
And so…the night began.  
  
  
Nuriko: ^^; Well this chapter is a big Christmas present thingy for Kenji-chan who I am writing for. Thank you to everyone who reviewed…her are some comments to questions asked ^_^  
  
Sora: Thanks for reviewing my fics ^_^ I love your, especially 'Jokers Wild'! And don't worry about Erin finding out who Schwarz is…it's coming soon! :)  
  
XXdOmOnXx: Thanks for the comments on Koreans and Japanese people. I am South Korean too, one reason why it was easier for me to write about Erin's gundam ^^;; Haha. Well I know that a lot of Korean's do not like the Japanese for how they were treated in WWII but I'm not sure if it is everyone. I mean, I am sure the older people do…but younger people may not as much? I dunno, I didn't live in Korea for a while. Still I have a Japanese friend…Anyways, thanks for the concern and I'll email you if I get stuck on ideas ^_^  
  
Nuriko: So is Grandma Kenji still amused with DDR?  
  
Kenji: Yup ^^; I am thinking of stealing Mr. Foxy Boxy away from Yami Bakura…he's gotten to attached to it o.O;  
  
Nruiko: Aww, that's mean ^^;;   
  
Kenji: Hehe ^^;  
  
Nuriko: Oh well, we'll leave the readers with jtL singing Santa Baby. HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
  
Woo Hyuk: 2002 jtL krismas nal eh eel uh nan eel ja! da gal ee Santa Baby! ^_~ 


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing the Night Away

Face Behind a Mask  
Chapter 9 – Dancing the Night Away  
"I've been charmed by your eyes from far away; wake up and wait for me  
Call out and break the night's barricade; the crowd comes out of the reflection  
(There is no way out) if you plan to endure the impact  
(Until it collapses) a projected lie  
  
Smile as you become reborn and paint your whole body  
See the world suddenly burning up miraculously as we met by chance  
(Hold me gently as I break down)"  
- Sleepless Beauty – Gravitation -  
"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Domon complained. The guys sat waiting on the chairs set up around a make shift dance floor. Unfortunately this was a formal dance and all the music that had been played so far were waltzes.   
  
"Ah, if only France's princesse, Maria Louise was here…" George sighs, "Yet she is performing her duty back in France."  
  
"Yeah, I wish the girls were here too, I kinda miss them you know?" Chibodee adds.   
  
"Eww…what is up with this crappy music huh?" A female voice says from behind them. They guys turn to see all the girls dressed up in their prom like dresses, smiles on their faces.   
  
"Wow, you guys look stunning!" Chibodee says with a grin and a whistle.  
  
"Thank you Chibodee, so what do you think Domon?" Rain did a little spin and the skirt of her pink dress rose from her ankles for a slight moment before touching back down.  
  
Domon blushed, "Er…yes"  
  
"I can't believe these people, trying to make us attend an oldies dance!" Mallory cut off the embarrassing feeling in the air.   
  
"Umm…" Erin blinked, not really seeing what was the matter with the music or atmosphere.   
  
"Hey wait! Erin, you have some cds with you, right?" Mallory asked while pointing to the book bag the blonde had slung over her shoulder.   
  
"Well yes…but…" Erin began to reply.  
  
"Great! Let's go change the music. Someone, quick, make a distraction!" Mallory happily grabbed onto Erin's arm and began dragging her off.  
  
"Dis…traction…?" Sai sighed. "What should we do?"  
  
Chibodee already had an idea that was sure to grab all attention, "Ahh! It's the Devil Gundam!"  
  
"And it's being piloted by a pink and yellow polka dotted clown!" Domon added, smirking.   
  
"And it's attacking a butterfly!" Allenby added, just for kicks as she tried not to laugh at the people staring up at the sky, looking for this interesting sight.   
  
"What the Devil Gundam?"  
  
"Where? Do you see it?" Murmurs passed through the crowd as Erin and Mallory changed the disks in the cd player.   
  
"Oops, sorry, our eyes must be playing tricks on us!" Allenby grinned and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as the two girls finished up their task, pressed play and quickly scurried off.  
  
Suddenly from the speakers blared the loud tunes of the Japanese rock band, Duel Jewel and their newest hit song.   
  
"Yes!" Cheered Mallory. She ran out to the floor and started dancing wildly and head banging to the music. Rain and Allenby ran out to dance as well while Erin and Cecil stood there with amused glances.  
  
"And you think, I used to think Mallory was a polite and quiet country girl." Chibodee sighed, shrugged and went off to join the three ladies, all the while dragging Erin along with him.  
  
"Hey! Why do you always pick on me? Don't you know it's not right to pick on short people!" Erin and Chibodee laughed as "Souda! We're Alive!" by Morning Musume erupted from the speakers, scaring away or deafening anyone who was insane enough to stand right by the speakers.   
  
From the shade of several trees Schwarz watched with slight amusement as the girls and Chibodee danced like crazy people to the loud and blaring music.  
  
"She really hasn't changed at all…" He closed his eyes, smiled and then faded into the shadows.   
  
"These types of dresses aren't exactly good for dances like this, I'll be right back!" Erin yelled over the music to her companions. She walks away from the crowds and to her book bag where she had stashed another change of clothes.  
  
About ten minutes later she returned, dressed in blue jeans and a blue short sleeved top. She wore slightly raised boots to make herself seem a little taller as well. Erin quickly ran back to the dance floor, nearly tripping over a tipped chair.  
  
"Sorry I took so long!" She said apologetically to the others.   
  
"It's no problem." Rain smiled warmly.  
  
'It kinda reminds me of my mom's smile…' Erin thought absentmindedly before apologizing again for staring.   
  
A slower song began and everyone paired up, even if they weren't a couple. George was dancing with Mallory as a friend, even though he liked Maria Lousie, or at least that's what the others had said. Same with Natasha and Argo. She wasn't sure about Chibodee though…did he have someone special like everyone else?   
  
"These types of songs just don't fit me…" She said before walking off into the dark night.  
  
- - - - -   
  
"Master…we welcome you back. The true King of Hearts." A woman with dark purple hair bowed politely to a looming dark shadow.   
  
"Yes and now that 'he' has given us power we shall regain our titles and show the world what it is really like to feel fear and despair." A familiar voice spoke with a direct and commanding voice. "And we shall kill off the Wild Card before they even know who they are…" An echoing, demented laughter echoed through an abandoned building…  
  
Who were they?  
  
- - - - -  
  
Erin felt a shiver down her spine. "Hmm…bad feeling…hey…I wonder what ever happened to Schwarz…I didn't see him tonight." She muttered as she walked back to camp. This was a perfect time to check out her new weapon. On her own she managed to pry open the large metal crate. Inside was what looked like to be a silver colored pole and blade. It was hard to tell with the small light source she had.  
  
"Wait! This is…"  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chibodee had returned back to camp early. He had promised the girls he'd call and he didn't want them to be worried about him. He picked up him phone in his tent and dialed the number of the home they shared.  
  
"Hello?" Came a slightly annoyed tone on the end of the line.  
  
"Well good evening to you too" Chibodee laughed.  
  
"Chibodee, is that really you?" A hint of surprise and relief was in the receiver's voice.  
  
"Yup Shirley, it's me. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well…today Bunny and Cath went out to get lunch and on the way they were attacked by a mugger, or maybe even an assassin." She replied, her voice beginning to shake.  
  
"What the hell?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Chibodee, I'm sure. I wouldn't joke about this…ever." She replied sadly. "They are both asleep now and they managed to get away before any damage was done to them with what they had learned on the streets of New York."  
  
"What kind of jerk would do such a thing?! Dammit…" he clenched his fists tightly. "You guys be careful, okay?"  
  
"Alright Chibodee…" There was a click as Shirley hung up. There as definitely something wrong.  
  
"Who ever did this…I'll make them pay." He muttered, and he never backed down.   
Nuriko: Here's another chapter. Long awaited I suppose ^^; I am glad that so many people are enjoying it and I hope you'll read to the end! (And just keep bugging me for update, I think I am a hopeless cause when it comes to updating ^^;;;)  
  
To the Reviewers…  
Dracou Malfouy: ^^;; Gomen a million times for taking so long to always get chapters of this up. Please don't be mad. I really hope you still like it though and I will try not to keep you in suspense anymore!  
  
Shadow Tide: Arigatou for your kind words ^^ I am glad that you enjoy my stories and it is great that there are people out there that like them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also and will continue to read the story!  
  
Allanby: I will try to update more often…but as you can see…I'm not very good at that ^^;; I will try harder!  
  
Sonic1: Well the Rising Gundam will make a comeback…but not until the plot begins to thicken and things begin getting ugly ^^   
  
Animedragon: Thank you very much for taking the time to review ^^ I am glad you liked it and I hope you will continue to read it!  
  
Shadowfox8962: Unfortunately no much Schwarz in the dance…he kinda went…poof and disappeared. But don't worry, he shall be back soon and Erin shall find out something quite interesting about him ^^  
  
Natalie: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like this ^^;; The match up for Schwarz and Erin was something I made up on my own with the help of a friend. I hope you will continue to read this story!  
Nuriko: Okay, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Bakura: Must you always say that?  
  
Nuriko: Yes =_=;; Now leave me alone or I shall get Yukino Miyazawa from Kare Kano to attack you! And you have seen how she is when she is mad! Especially at Tsubasa!  
  
Bakura: o_o; Eep. *runs off*  
  
Kenji: What did he do to you now?  
  
Nuriko: Questioning me --;  
  
Kenji: Well at least he isn't running around in his boxers.  
  
Schwarz: …  
  
Allenby: That must be a pretty scary sight.  
  
Kenji: At 2 am…yes, it is.  
  
Nuriko: ^^;; C ya later everyone! 


	10. Chapter 10: Fearless Queen of Spades

Face Behind a Mask  
Chapter 10: Fearless Queen of Spades  
  
"I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming the moon's going to owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act to me you do favors and then rapidly   
You just turn around and start asking me about things you want back from me  
I'm sick of the tension sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest"  
- Place for my Head – Linkin Park -  
"Hey! What's up Chibodee?" Mallory asked the next morning. He shrugged, not his same cheerful self. Sai was busy flipping pancakes and cooking omelets while Allenby and Rain looked on in interest. Argo sat quietly in a corner and Domon and Schwarz had left early that morning to train. Cecil has returned to where her brother was camping last night and that left Erin, who was working on her new weapon.  
  
All throughout breakfast Chibodee was, oddly enough, very quiet. He was usually talking about gundam fights and boxing. But not this morning.   
  
"Everyone, I'm thinking of leaving the highlands." He finally spoke.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"But why?" asked Rain in a concerned tone.  
  
"There's been an emergency back home. Cat and Bunny were attacked by someone and I need to know who," he says, his voice deathly serious.   
  
"Couldn't you just have them come here? I mean, they are part of your team you know?" Rain suggested. Sai nodded in agreement.  
  
"I might…but whatever happens…I want to deal with it on my own. Let's just say, I have a score to settle," he says. Chibodee stands and leaves. He silently returns to his tent and notices he had received a call during breakfast.  
  
"Hey Chibodee, its Shirley. Sorry for the scare last night. Everyone is feeling a whole lot better. Please don't worry too much about us. Call back when you have time. Bye." Chibodee sighed showing a little relief as he dialed their home in America. The phone rang and continued to ring.  
  
"Come on…please pick up." Chibodee muttered, his fears arising again.  
  
"Eh? Who is it?" A sleepy voice replied on the receiving end of the line.   
  
"Shirley? It's Chibodee, I got your call…and even though you say you're okay I'm gonna have you guys brought here."  
  
"…What? Why?! Chibodee, are you trying to say that we can't take care of ourselves? We have our pride too! We're not going!" Click. Phone connection closed.  
  
Chibodee sighed; he almost expected that kind of response. Sure, the girls grew up in the streets of New York City but they couldn't beat every obstacle. There was nothing he could do for them now, for himself either. There was no way to find who the attacker was or even go after them, so Chibodee did the only thing he could do. Let his emotions out through his fists.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Long hours passed as Chibodee practiced bowing moves and techniques, even so, he couldn't clear his head like usual.  
  
"Why can't I help anyone?!" He yelled in anger as his rapid blows continued. Flashbacks of the riot he went through in the past, then a picture of the Battle Royale and finally a picture of the girls waving to him as he left for his 'vacation'. He punched a nearby tree with all his might, sending pieces of wood and leaves flying. A trickle of blood ran down his arm from where a piece of the tree had hit him.  
  
"Dammit…" Sweat ran down his face and chest. "I have to be strong…for my friends, nation and this dream.." He clenched his fists and moved his hands to his side.  
  
A sudden pain made him look at his right hand. His shuffle symbol for the Queen of Spades was glowing brightly and emitting a dull pain.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He questions to nobody in particular.  
  
"Hey Chibodee, dinner's ready! Made by yours truly!" Sai approaches the American fighter with a broad grin.  
  
"Okay Shorty." He says as he walks off leaving a fuming Sai behind.  
  
When Chibodee approached the campfire he saw everyone eating in silence. Mallory waved him over and served him rice and teriyaki.   
  
"Chibodee, are the members of your team coming?" Rain broke the silence. He shook his head in reply.   
  
"I don't know…but that's okay! Why don't we all do something fun tonight?" He said, trying to sound more cheerful.  
  
"Like what? This isn't exactly the liveliest place in the world." Erin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I read somewhere that tonight you can see Mars in the sky. Why don't we go star gazing?" Allenby put in her two cents.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mallory replied. The other girls nodded. The guys seemed hesitant but decided to go as well.  
  
After eating, cleaning up and a giant water fight between Chibodee and Sai Sici the group headed to a grassy hill where they could all sit. They had to walk for quite some time before finding a suitable place. As many know, the Guyana Highlands were damaged pretty badly during the fight against Devil and Master Gundam. After that things were renovated on the island. Half of it was now modernized with a large hotel, a few restaurants, etc. Most Gundam pilots were staying there. They had sacrificed the purity and peacefulness of this place for money…still; on the north part of the island everything was still as it had been for the past hundreds of years. Free of population and pollution. Rain had chosen the place to stargaze; it was halfway between civilization and wilderness. So if you looked to your right you'd see buildings and lights and to your left you'd only see trees and unscathed land.   
  
Just as the group began to settle in, the sounds of birds taking flight captured and held their attention. Standing in the middle of a small forest was a Gundam. It was dark but still seemed vaguely familiar, especially to Chibodee.  
  
"Wait…isn't that…a gundam of the original Shuffle Alliance?!"  
  
- - - - -   
  
Nuriko: Woo. Another cliffhanger. Don't you love those? Just kidding, please don't kill me. This chapter seems awfully…short. Anyways, hope to get another one up soon!  
  
Kenji: ^^ For my birthday?  
  
Nuriko: I hope ^^  
  
Kenji: Wai! 


	11. Chapter 11: Fight for your Future Chibod...

Face Behind a Mask  
  
Chapter 10 – Fight For Your Future Chibodee!  
  
"This world can turn me down but I  
  
Won't turn away  
  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
  
I'm not built that way  
  
When everything is gone there is  
  
Nothing there to fear  
  
This world cannot bring me down  
  
No cause I'm already here, oh no!"  
  
- Duck and Run – 3 Doors Down -  
  
"You are exactly right Chibodee Crocket. I am the original Queen of Spades." Said a stern voice from inside the Gundam.  
  
"But you gave up your life to save me from the Devil Gundam cells!" Chibodee yells. "Why are you here?!"   
  
"Because, like Schwarz Bruder…or should I say, Kyoji Kasshu, I was given another chance too. And this time I am following the King of Hearts, Master Asia and we will destroy you all!" The man announces, his voice booming.   
  
Erin looked stunned, a shocked expression frozen on her face. Turning to Schwarz she asks him, "Is that true? Are you really…Kyoji?"  
  
Schwarz does not reply, he just turns his gaze away from Erin. He stands there, the cool air brushing by both of them, no words forming in his mind.   
  
"Tell me!!!" She cries, her voice echoing through the crisp night.  
  
"I am sorry, I really am." He says before he fades away into the shadows, his eyes staring towards the ground.  
  
"No…" Erin continues to stare blankly, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"So Chibodee, I have come here to ask if you'll join me. I am willing to spare your life since you are after all, a person like me. You are a gifted fighter as well, so what about it? Put that talent to good use." The man continued to speak, his voice giving off a mocking tone.  
  
"No way in hell." Chibodee replied, his voice filling with anger. "You were the one who attacked Cath and Bunny, weren't you? You gonna try the same thing with Janet and Shirley?!"   
  
"Actually, I already have." The hand on the man's gundam moved upwards and opened slowly to reveal four girls passed out within its clutches.   
  
"That's it! You've gone too far! Gundam Maxter!" America's gundam rose from the nearby river and soon enough Chibodee was inside and wearing his mobile trace suit. In a split second the shoulder guards switched to boxing gloves and the fight was about to begin.   
  
"So, I guess you've chosen to go against us. What a pity." The man's voice didn't really show any sympathy, it was like he didn't even really care.  
  
"You're right! And I won't let you harm my friends anymore!" Gundam Maxter shot forward towards the opponent, the aura of Chibodee's spirit burning strongly.  
  
"Cyclone punch!" A strong whirlwind erupted from Maxter Gundam's right fist.  
  
"This isn't looking good…" Domon says as he watches Chibodee's attack hit the opponent head on.  
  
"What?! Why Domon?" Rain asks.  
  
"Just look for yourself." He motions towards the gundam Chibodee has just attacked. As the smoke cleared you could not even tell an attack had been made. There were no marks of scratches anywhere on the gundam.  
  
"What? Impossible!" Gundam Maxter took a hesitant step backwards. "That's one of my best attacks!"   
  
"You better be careful Chibodee, you don't want to hurt the girls, do you?" The voice mocked. "And at this rate you'll be out of energy. So you'd still rather try and fight me?"  
  
"Yes! I don't back down and I stand up to challenges. Especially from creeps like you!"  
  
"Fine then, have it your way." Chibodee raised his fists.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground Rain and Domon were having a heated conversation. "Come on Domon you have to help him!"  
  
"No, this is his fight. He must win this on his own."  
  
"But Domon…" Domon turns his gaze back towards the fight. Chibodee has yet again gone on the attack. This time he moves with many rapid punches, barely seen by the eye. All of them aimed towards the Queen of Spades. But each time the attacks were dodged with lightning fast accuracy.   
  
"This isn't going to work…" Domon states as he continues to observe the fight. "He needs to catch his opponent off guard. That's the only way that he'll be able to win. Plus the fact he's trying to watch out for the girls as well."  
  
"Move over, haven't you noticed that Chibodee's opponent has only been on the defense?" George added. He was right. The spade gundam hasn't made any effort to attack yet. "I think he is just toying with Chibodee."  
  
Gundam Maxter stopped all attacks, having achieved nothing from all the trying.   
  
"What can I do…" Chibodee thought, he was breathing heavily due to the amount of movement he had done. "Wait, I got it!"  
  
"Why do you keep trying? You won't get them back."  
  
"You just watch! Burning punch!" The Gundam Maxter punched the ground, fire erupting from it's right fist. The force of the punch cause a giant crevice to open in the ground below the two fighters. The gundam belonging to the Queen of Spades jumped into the air but Chibodee was already ready for this. It had used it's rockets to lift above the ground and had an attack ready when his opponent had shot up.  
  
"Giunetsu Machinegun Punch!" Chibodee yells, an eruption of punches rain down on the opponent's gundam. The spade gundam loosens it's grip on the four girls and they begin to fall towards the ground. Luckily Domon, Argo, George and Sai were ready to catch them, or in Sai's case…break their fall.  
  
"You've won for now…" The gundam started as it held an injured arm. "But I'll be back and I'm not the only one who will be after you all." The large gundam blended into the night and was gone. The only trace of it being there was the ruined land from the fight.  
  
"Umm…" Bunny and the other girls began to awake from their sleep.  
  
"What happened?" Cath asked quietly.  
  
Chibodee shook his head, not wanting them to worry. "Nothing interesting."  
  
"Wait…how did we get here?" 


End file.
